User blog:DVMP/Season 5 Applications!
Hello, everyone! It's finally time to apply for Season 5, also known as Dawn of the Storm! I personally want to thank each and every one of you for expressing interest in the DORG. It means the world to me that you would like to spend your free time playing our game, and I'm pumped to start what I think will be our best season yet. So, without further ado, it's time to apply for Survivor: Dawn of the Storm! Applications Here is the link to your application: https://goo.gl/forms/1UMWeBoxt3Ih0EiF3 Important: If you have played before, you may only submit characters that you have played before (returnees). I will not accept new players from contestants who have played before. There is a chance that there will be more applicants then spots for the game, so please put time into your application. This will be the main criteria that I base who is coming into the season on, so I cannot emphasize enough how important it is. Lastly and most importantly, you need to make a g-mail account. Please follow the directions exactly as to make it easier for both of us. The name of your g-mail account must be "FirstnameLastnameDOTS@gmail.com". For example, if your name (the same name you're using in the game, so not necessarily your real name) is "Jim Bob", you would make your g-mail name "JimBobDOTS@gmail.com". You can make your password whatever you want, but you'll need to give me the password in private at some point, so I can access the g-mail account as well (one way of contacting us is just e-mailing me the password at loonfroon@gmail.com). This will be the g-mail account you use in the game to contact and discuss the game in with other players. You may use other formats other than g-mail to discuss the game, but if you do, you need to e-mail loonfroon@gmail.com with a complete script of the conversation. Confessionals are very strongly encouraged and we will bug you for them if you don't send any in. You send them in by e-mailing loonfroon@gmail.com with your confessional, and I may ask you follow-up questions. These confessionals will be used when Dawn of the Storm is translated into a fanon, so if you want to have a presence in the fanon season, then you should send in as much confessionals as possible! Miscellaneous Info *All phases last 24 hours. *If you're eliminated, please do not post anything in the comments of challenges, tribal councils, twists, etc. This includes jurors - you may not post anything on any in-game thread as a juror, no matter how harmless you may think it is! *Screenshots are not allowed this season. If you use screenshots, there will be consequences, and I will not accept "but I didn't know that was a rule!" since I'm warning you now. *I will do my best to make sure every facet of the game (specifically challenges) is fair and balanced, but there may be times where things can't be completely fair based on timezone. I'm telling you this in advance so that if you have a slight disadvantage based on where you live, you will be able to understand now. I also asked for your country in the application so I could make challenges as fair as possible. *Be sure to check out the season page for Dawn of the Storm, found here. Some of the twists for the season have already been revealed! *All of the rules you need to begin are found right here in the handy dandy rules! For those of you who are new here, you should give those a read! *The game will be going from early/mid December through late January, so if you have any scheduling conflicts, please take that into consideration when applying (you're still encouraged to apply if you won't be online much for a short period of time, just be sure to let us know about it ASAP). If you have any questions, be sure to ask! Category:Blog posts